Remembering The Past
by dcmasters
Summary: NO MORE FIC UNTIL WE GET REVIEWS! LOL - mean, we know... Co-written fic with FaireyGirlC. What happens when present events drag up things from the past you don't want to remember? JAM meaning female/female relationships and also may contain future violenc
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that FaireyGirlC and I have been working on for about a month and are still writing (so yes there is a lot to update if you review, you will be rewarded) :P. This is a Jo/Sam (aka JAM) pairing so, yes, it does contain female/female relationships (and more than one ;))! That is your warning, so if you read on and get offended by this type of pairing, we accept no responsibility.

We also wish to warn that some future chapters contain violence that may be triggering to some readers.

The majority of the characters are the property of TalkbackThames and Fremantle Media, unless otherwise stated. Enjoy, and don't forget to review to let us know what you think and if you want more ;) xx

* * *

Jo smiled at Sam as she looked back at her, watching until she could no longer see the blonde as she went inside the station. This was the part of their relationship she hated. The times when Neil had done the rota and Jo and Sam usually ended up with separate days off. Though, when Sam did the rota, sometimes it was unavoidable that the same should occur. As she turned up the radio, she sighed and reversed out of the car park, deciding to go to the shops to try and distract herself and pass the time until Sam finished work.

Sam really wanted a certain type of day, though saying the q word out loud, or even in ones head was never a good idea. She knew it was tempting fate, but she just wanted to be home with Jo, doing something ever so slightly unprofessional. Hopefully moving on to something utterly unprofessional later. Sam gave up on the wishful thinking as she reached her office and a scary amount of paper work

Jo wandered around the shops, Sam never slipping her mind. She smiled as she looked in a few windows, then got out her phone and dialled Sam's number.

"DC Masters if the first words to come out of your mouth involve anything remotely indecent... please just spit it out. Sweetheart"

"Erm... Is missing you indecent?"

"No, I have to say I'm disappointed, here's me thinking about all the things I could do to you on my desk and you're just missing me"

"You were the one that didn't want me saying anything indecent. Besides wouldn't that be inappropriate DI Nixon?"

"That is besides the point" Sam smiled "I'm your superior, enlighten me, what are you up to?"

"Thinking about you," Jo smirked.

Sam leant forward, Jo could usually be counted on for some smutty conversation and now she was holding out on her. "You know I don't think you're supposed to tease your DI."

"You weren't complaining last night," Jo said, grinning to herself.

"You were in a wonderful state of undress and I wasn't sat at a desk with paperwork three deep!"

Jo laughed. "That bad?"

"Yes, I may shoot Neil when I see him next. So satisfy my inner pervert... and humour me, what are you wearing?"

Jo smirked to herself then coughed a little. "I'm in a changing room..."

Sam got up and closed the door to her office "Not a chance of you stopping there... "

"Let's just say it's something to satisfy your inner pervert tonight..." Jo smirked

"See that's cruel and unusual punishment, but I could do a lot worse, in my office, with a closed door..."

"Oh could you now?" Jo replied, "Might have to show me sometime..."

"But have you been good enough?"

"Of course, you know me..."

"Mmm, I know damn well you haven't been good enough" Sam smirked

"Oh shame that... I was going to invite you to lunch, drag you away from all that paperwork for however long a DI can take a lunch break for, but if you feel that way..."

"Maybe you have been," Sam back tracked, she stood up and witnessed a calm CID, she could leave for well however long it took.

"Oh really? Changed your tune quick enough... Might even show you what I bought..."

"Just a might? You're aware that'll have you on a refresher uniform course."

"Something you'd enjoy far too much..."

"I swear you mention one little fantasy and you're labelled for life," Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "Are you planning to take much longer in that changing room?"

"Depends what I'm to hurry out for..."

"Me?"

"Just leaving..." Jo smirked

"I'll see you at yours." Sam smiled and ended the call. She ran into Jack as she was leaving "Uhh Guv, I'm just off to meet an informant, thinks he's got something big". Before she pulled out of the station car park Sam sent a text to Jo 'u just made me lie 2 jack hope ur proud of urself'

'I am actually... I'll be at mine in 5...' Jo text back.

Sam rolled her eyes as she read Jo's text. When she pulled into Jo's drive, Sam smirked and decided that since she had gotten her away from the paperwork Jo deserved a surprise.

Jo was preparing lunch inside, waiting on Sam's arrival.

"So I'm trying to break the law getting here and you're making lunch?" Sam sighed... women

"Hey," Jo smirked, not turning around, "Just thought you might be hungry... you need to keep your energy up you know."

"I'm more concerned with how cold I am..." Sam shrugged off her coat, if she didn't react to Sam stood in Jo's freezing kitchen in just her underwear she was going back to work

"It's not that cold in here..." Jo laughed, turning around and smirking, "Then again... maybe it is..."

"I thought I'd save you some time, so... am I going back to work?"

"That depends..." Jo smirked, approaching the blonde and kissing her passionately before pulling away, "On whether you can tear yourself away..."

Sam slid her hands under Jo's top "Mmm no, I'm not."

Jo shivered and smirked. "Any particular reason?" she asked as she began kissing Sam's neck.

"I seem to be without any clothes... and mmm whilst that might make a few in CID work harder, I don't think it's appropriate."

Jo lifted Sam as she began kissing her again, sitting her on the bench.

Sam slid her arms around Jo, slowly rubbing the small of her back.

Jo moaned deeply into the kiss, her hands lingering over Sam's stomach.

* * *

Eventually they found their way upstairs and into Jo's bed where they both lay breathlessly.

"Did I ever tell you you're amazing?" Jo whispered as they lay entwined together.

"Oh I think you mentioned something along those lines in the kitchen," Sam kissed Jo

Jo kissed Sam back lightly. "Oh, I think I remember that... vaguely..."

"Vaguely?" Sam poked Jo in the ribs.

"Ow..." Jo protested, slapping Sam's arm lightly, "Yes... everything is... well... a little blurry right now..."

"Mmm more or less forgiven."

"Mmm, which?" Jo smirked.

"Depends, is that lunch still ok?"

"Well I did turn it down to simmer," Jo smirked.

Sam ran her hand up Jo's thigh... "Am I worth lunch in bed?"

"Mmm... depends how long you have..."

"Well no one's called so I assume as long as you want me."

"Maybe this day off has turned out not so bad after all," Jo smirked, kissing Sam before slipping out of bed and putting a dressing gown on, "I'll be back in a minute."

Sam closed her eyes only to be interrupted by an obnoxious ring. 'If that's Jack I'm going rip off his'... "Yes Guv?"

Jo returned a few minutes later, a single plate of pasta on a tray with two drinks, smirking at Sam.

"Don't look so happy... Jack wants me back in work, and don't do the puppy dog eyes..."

Jo smirked and ignored Sam's request, doing the puppy dog eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes and placed the tray on the floor, she pulled Jo back on to the bed kissing her.

Jo kissed Sam back equally. "Do you really... really... really... have to go?" she said between kisses.

"I really... really... really...do" Sam mimicked "But I'll be back later."

"Stay..." Jo begged

"I can't, I love you Jo, but not enough to get fired," Sam detangled herself from Jo, and kissed her once before leaving the bedroom before Jo could make her want to get fired.

"Sam... Wait..." Jo said, hurrying down the stairs after her.

"Jo, I can't stay" Sam zipped her skirt.

"I'll do that refresher in uniform..." Jo smirked, kissing Sam hard.

"And that still leaves me without a job," Sam smiled "Look text me at work with something I can do to make it up to you..."

Jo sighed having had something she meant to ask Sam over lunch. "Yeah ok," she said, looking disappointed.

"Do you really want me to start singing cheer up Charlie?" Sam was aware of her off key singing; really it'd scary if she wasn't.

"Just go to work, you'll be late and you don't want to be fired..." Jo said, walking into the kitchen.

"No, not when you're upset... Come on Jo it's only for a few hours"

"I'm not upset..." Jo replied, trying her best to maintain her composure

"Jo, you are" Sam took her hand, pulling Jo back to her.

"It doesn't matter," Jo insisted.

"It matters to me."

"I know it does... It can wait a couple of hours... as long as it is only a couple..."

"Promise? I'm not totally above telling Jack to bugger off y'know."

"As fun as that might be..." Jo smiled, planting a soft kiss on Sam's lips, "It's not important..." even though she knew better.

Sam sighed.. "Fine, uhh don't shut the door after me; I still need to come back in to get changed"

"Changed?" Jo smirked.

"Dressed then... or do you not remember the lack of clothes I had when I came in?"

"I believe I do..." Jo smirked again, "Can I help you get dressed?"

"Jack'll kill me but go on," Sam ran her hands through Jo's hair as she kissed her.

Jo kissed Sam back lightly. "And your clothes would be where?"

"In the car, I wanted to surprise you... and I was too horny to be more creative, or sensible."

Jo laughed, taking Sam's hand. "Car it is then..."

"Shouldn't laugh you enjoyed that," Sam muttered

"Problem if I did?" Jo smirked, as she opened the back door of the car for Sam.

"Depends how late you make me," Sam smiled

"I meant it when I said I'd dress you," Jo smirked, "I'm not deliberately trying to make you late you know."

"Jo, look out the window, tell me how many flying pigs you see?"

Jo kissed up Sam's body slowly to her neck and sucked gently.

Sam closed her eyes "Liar," she sighed.

Jo continued to suck the base of Sam's neck and pulled away a few moments later, whispering, nipping just behind her ear, "Don't you really want to know why I was so upset earlier?"

"Of course" Sam pulled away a little so she could look at Jo "Why?"

"It's just I... I wanted to ask you something..."

Sam's heart rate slowed a bit, she probably didn't need the extra stress "And that was?"

"It doesn't matter... I can tell by the look on your face its already stressing you out before I've opened my mouth."

"It does matter, and I'm not stressed, I'm relieved you're asking me something, could have been a lot worse ok?" Sam studied Jo, "And I'm willing to make the stretch... any further attempts at clamming up will have you arrested for ahh... withholding evidence."

"What if I like the idea of being arrested...?" Jo smirked.

"Fine I'll bring the bloody handcuffs home, now what are you avoiding?" Sam stroked Jo's face

"Mmm..." Jo smirked, seemly now distracted, "Is that a promise?"

"Not until you talk to me."

"I just wondered... if..." Jo began, and then kissed Sam.

Sam pulled back "Ahem no more delightful interruptions or the handcuffs stay in work, to be used for police work only."

Jo looked deeply into Sam's eyes before responding. "Will you marry me?"

Sam was sure her face looked awful as Jo began to move away, though a firm grip on her thighs stopped that. "Yes, I think you're utterly insane that you want to marry ME but yes, of course."

"Really?" Jo replied.

"A million times over," Sam kissed Jo.

Jo kissed Sam back, a tear from her cheek accidentally falling on Sam's face. She rarely ever cried when it could be avoided.

Sam smiled and held Jo... she hadn't seen her cry before and to be honest it was quite sweet.

"Sorry," Jo whispered as she let Sam hold her, "I just... I'd convinced myself you'd say no."

"Sorry for what?" Sam kissed her cheek "I think you need a refresher course about me... really..." She was cut off by a 'ring ring' of her mobile.

"Leave it..."

Sam looked at Jo... "To hell with it, I can be a housewife... and well maybe not cook, but I'm not lethal with a duster."

Jo grinned. "You were saying?"

"I don't think you know me quite as well as you say... convincing yourself I'd say no," Sam smirked

"I just... everyone leaves me at some point... I thought I'd scare you off," Jo confessed.

Sam rested her hands on Jo's shoulders "From the best relationship I've ever had? You are stuck with me... well for as long as you can put up with me and Abi's wonderful new game of "muuuuuuuum I need a babysitter for Jared next weekeeeeeend"... "Sam watched Jo smile as she impersonated her daughter.

"For you, anything," Jo smiled, "Who knows, babysitting might be fun..."

"Definitely insane but wonderful along with it."

"Can I ask something else?" Jo smiled.

"Anything."

"Did you ever want more kids?"

"I'm going to call Jack, uhh why don't you wait for me inside... I'm sure he can cope."

The fact the Sam had avoided the question worried her, but she decided to comply with her request long enough to get her inside the house. "Ok," she smiled, getting out of the car and walking back into her house.

Sam sighed, women were complicated. "Jack look I can't come in... it's personal, I'm not telling you how... Jo and I were playing an adult game and I've lost the key for the handcuffs... yeah ok, see you on Monday."

* * *

What do you think so far? Press the blueish button below to let us know! xx 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked chapter one, here's chapter two for you all! Enjoy xx

* * *

Sam picked up her clothes and dumped them in the hall way, picking up a jumper from Jo's clean washing she put it on and walked into the living room.

"You seem to like that jumper don't you?" Jo smiled as she watched Sam sit down beside her, "What did you tell Jack?"

"Uhh, you were currently in an awkward position as I'd lost the keys to the handcuffs from our adult game."

"You what?"

"Well he wouldn't go for personal, and he didn't' believe that, but he let me stay here."

"God I have to face him at work," Jo said, blushing at the thought.

"He doesn't believe it, but hey at least I wasn't telling Mickey."

"Hmmm... true..." Jo replied, pulling Sam into a cuddle.

"Mmm you're nice and warm already... I don't understand that."

"Ok, I confess..." Jo smirked, pulling a duvet out from the other side of the sofa.

"Cheat," Sam laughed

Jo laughed with her. "Sam... What I was saying before... why did you go quiet?"

"It's... just... I had a miscarriage last year, when I was with Stuart... well when we broke up."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry," Jo said, embracing her partner a little tighter.

"It kind of reminded me of when I was pregnant with Abi, when I found out who Glen was."

Jo didn't say anything, she just stroked Sam's arm lightly with her thumb and listened. If there was one thing she did know about Sam, it was that, if she wanted to talk, then she would, if not, then she would in time.

"I didn't really know if I wanted Abi at first, but then I came round to the idea, right before I found out about Glen and... well I still wasn't sure. I wasn't sure I wanted to be pregnant again, to go through all of that. And when I finally came around to it, I had a miscarriage," Sam sighed.

"When you finally decided you wanted another baby?" Jo clarified.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just not meant to have any more."

"Or maybe your body knew the timing wasn't right, or that you weren't with the right person."

Sam leant her head against Jo's shoulder "You'd be a good mum Jo."

Jo smiled a little. "Nowhere near as good as you."

Sam rolled her eyes "You have seen my daughter, heard our rows am I correct?"

"Its only because you care."

"I could have done so much better."

"Maybe you could have, but there's no point in hindsight, you have a beautiful daughter and grandson to show for it."

"Yeah that is true. Jared's getting bigger all the time now."

"I know," Jo smiled, her thoughts bringing her to silence.

Sam held Jo tighter and sighed, she didn't want to... she didn't know what she wanted or didn't want any more. It was so complicated.

Jo remained very still, deep in thought, as she held Sam close to her.

"I don't want to be pregnant again Jo, I really don't."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jo looked down at Sam. "No one said you had to sweetheart."

Sam smiled "I know, I pay attention occasionally, but I'm just... well I'm doing the hand holding, not the screaming."

"What are you trying to say?" Jo whispered.

"Next time someone asks how you made DC I may start an official investigation... I'd love to have kids with you Jo, but I'm not going to be the one having them... other than that... well I don't really care sweetheart."

"We all need a little clarity sometimes..." the brunette responded after a moment.

"Some more than others," Sam kissed Jo, "What?"

Jo responded slowly. "I never said anything..."

"Since when did that mean that things were fine? Did I not just make a threat regarding handcuffs staying at work, for police use only?"

"Who said you'd be the one bringing them home?

"I did. And no more distractions..."

"I just... I never really imagined having kids... it's not something you really think about that much when you're with another woman..."

"So, wait you don't want kids?" Sam sat up, hadn't she just, what?

"I didn't say that..."

"Mmm."

"What is it Sam?"

"I think I misunderstood what you were getting at that's all."

"What? I said was I never imagined having them, not that I didn't want them."

Sam sat on Jo's lap. "I was with blokes for far too long, I think I forgot that there's more than what's said..." She kissed Jo, moving her fiancée's (wow that was a strange word) wandering hands from her bum to her hips.

"Mmm I'm inclined to agree," Jo replied, returning the kiss lightly.

"Oi!"

"What?" Jo smirked.

"No need to be so cheeky."

"And I thought you liked me that way..."

"Mmm sort of," Sam smirked

"Remind me... how long is it till your birthday again?" Jo smirked cheekily, kissing Sam lightly.

"Six weeks"

"Ahh yes... anything in particular you'd like?"

"You and a pair of handcuffs without a key," Sam smiled and kissed Jo.

Jo kissed her back lightly. "I shall see what I can do..."

"Mmm, I think I'm going to like my birthday."

"So I take it you're going to fix the rota then," Jo smirked.

"Me, fix a rota, never... now if the old one should happen to go walkies and I have to redo it because the grand high arsehole is on holiday..."

"I could fix it so it's cancelled," Jo laughed.

"No, I meant what he doesn't know can't hurt us."

"Indeed," Jo smirked, "And when are you intending on telling him?"

"Whenever you do the gentlemanly thing and put a ring on my finger."

Jo laughed, then sat up and reached on the coffee table for a small box, obviously gone unnoticed by Sam, and handed it to her.

"You're wonderful you know that right?" Sam kissed Jo.

"I do now," Jo smirked, "Now are you going to open that or what?"

"Depends on what the what is."

"That box I just handed you, or you gonna try and put the box on your finger," Jo laughed.

Sam smiled and opened the box "Jo, it's beautiful."

"Mmm I know, don't lose it," she smirked, placing the ring onto Sam's finger.

"Trust me, it, like you, it's going anywhere."

"Good," Jo smirked, "You could always see how long it takes someone to notice."

"Jo, we'd have five kids by then."

"You're probably right," she laughed, "How many are you wanting?!"

"Right now? One, you?"

"Oh thank god," Jo laughed.

"What did you think I'd want a whole football team?"

"Well you said five."

"I was pointing out the obliviousness of the men we work with."

"Oh I see."

"You, uhh, you don't want five do you?" Sam felt like fainting, five, no way.

"Hell no."

"You read my mind," Sam kissed her.

Jo kissed Sam back hard.

Sam leaned into the kiss, who would have thought that would get that good a reaction?

"Mmm you're perfect you know that?"

"I know..." Sam smirked.

"Oi cheeky," Jo smirked.

"Nope, not cheeky, you asked, I answered."

"Yeah, yeah," Jo smirked.

* * *

So, should they have kids or not? Tell us what you think by reviewing! xx 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. If you want this story to continue, you'll have to review. 5 reviews before next chapter! Enjoy! xx_

* * *

Jo lay in Sam's arms sleeping soundly in the early hours of the morning.

Sam looked at her and smiled, she had pins and needles in her arm from where Jo hadn't moved but she didn't really care

Jo began to stir a little, sighing slightly.

"Am I that bad in bed?" Sam shifted a little

"Hmmm?" Jo mumbled, her eyes opening slightly.

"Nothing beautiful, just go back to sleep" Sam kissed the top of her head.

"Don't think I can..."

Sam stretched "Why's that?"

"Headache." Jo lied.

"Aww baby." Sam rubbed her arm.

Jo half smiled, nuzzling her nose against Sam's neck.

Sam pulled her close. "You want me to go get you some aspirin?"

"No," Jo said rather quickly.

"Jo, you sure you're ok?"

"I... I'm sorry..."

Sam turned over to face Jo. "Why?" she brushed hair out of Jo's face.

"For... for sneaking off all the time the last few weeks, don't tell me you haven't noticed..."

"Call me crazy but I do trust you y'know," Sam lied a little, she wanted to know what was up but she wasn't really sure it was anything bad. Well she hoped not.

"I can't hide it from you any more Sam... I mean, I feel so guilty already..."

Sam led there, what the hell; this was Jo saying this, see it always happened to her

"I... I've been planning a surprise for your birthday..."

"What... what kind of a surprise?"

"One you'll hopefully like," Jo laughed.

"That's it? That's all I get?"

"Lets just say it involves you and me," she smirked.

"Well yes that's good."

"I'm sorry, I've felt so bad sneaking around."

"You shouldn't as long as I like it," Sam laughed.

"I certainly hope so," Jo replied, "Any chance of a day off today?"

"No, I've got that meeting with Heaton and Jack, but I might be able to finish early."

"I meant me," Jo laughed.

"No, I've said no special treatment just because we're engaged."

"Not even if its for your birthday which is in two days?"

"Early, best I can do, as long as you make that paper work vanish, legitimately."

"Damn I've been foiled," Jo laughed.

"And no shredding it is not legitimately, however, foisting some on to Mickey is."

Jo grinned. "I'll do you a deal, give me an hour off at 10 and I'll stay the whole day."

"You certainly are easily pleased," Sam kissed Jo before getting out of bed.

"I just don't want to leave you all on your own," Jo smirked, "Where are you going?"

"Shower, and if you're making good on that, drag yourself out of bed," Sam winked

Jo smirked, getting up slowly.

Sam began to strip on her way to the shower.

Jo sighed a little as she stood.

"If it's that much of an effort then you can stay in bed."

"Sorry..." Jo replied, slowly getting undressed and joining Sam, "I just don't feel the best today."

Sam gently pulled Jo into the bathroom "You," Sam kissed her, "Take a shower, I'll make you some tea, and toast... just humour me and push it round the plate if you're not going to eat it."

"Stay here..." Jo said.

"Mmm ok then."

"You don't take much persuading."

"You're fantastic."

Jo blushed.

"It's true."

Jo smiled and kissed Sam lightly.

"You sure I can't do anything for you?"

"Maybe help me wash," Jo smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ooh I think I might be able to help."

Jo smiled and stepped inside the steaming shower.

Sam smiled and stepped inside after her.

About half an hour later, they were dressed and ready for work, they still had plenty of time though and had still not had breakfast.

"Toast Jo?"

Jo screwed up her nose. "No... Thanks though..."

"Jo, if you're not well you should be eating something."

"I'll have a bite of yours that's it."

"Can't even eat my own toast" Sam smiled, "Do you want to take the day off?"

"I'm sure I'll live... Like you said, I've far too much paperwork."

"Well if you do want to go home just tell me ok?"

"Ok, thank you," Jo smiled, kissing Sam softly.

"Always," Sam passed Jo a piece of toast.

Jo smiled and took a bite hesitantly.

"It won't poison you, I am not that bad."

"I know, but eww toast," Jo said as she hesitantly swallowed what little toast she had in her mouth.

"Cereal then, or just something please?"

"A cup of tea is the best I can do," she replied. 

"Hmmm fine."

"Did you want a drink?" Jo asked as the kettle flicked off.

"No I'm fine... "

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"Fine I'll eat the toast."

"Don't sulk about it, it's not attractive."

"It's obviously annoying you that I'm not, so I might as well."

"Jo, why are you so touchy? I'm worried I don't want my fiancée keeling over at work."

"I'm sorry, I don't do ill very well."

"Oh fun" Sam smiled and hugged Jo "What do you need?"

"You."

"Is this I need a hug, I need you or do you want me at home?"

"All three," Jo replied.

Sam kissed her forehead "Back to bed, I'll call Jack."

"You sure?"

"Jo, darling, something isn't right I'll feel better if I'm here with you."

"You sure though? You can go to that meeting if you want, I'll be fine for an hour or so."

"Mmm fine, just call me if you need me."

"Okay, I promise..."

Sam was sat listening to Heaton drone on and on. She couldn't remember feeling so bored. She wondered what Jo was doing.

Just then Jo dialled Sam's mobile.

Sam looked at her phone and left the meeting room. "Jo, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I miss you," Jo mumbled.

Sam chuckled, "Ok, I'm coming home," Sam walked back into the meeting, "She's really not right, I'm going home."

"Five more minutes?" Jack asked.

"Urghh, why?" Sam sat back down sulking.

"How ill is Jo really?" Heaton asked.

"She doesn't want to eat, move... she looks pretty rough too."

"Did you want us to organise some leave for you both? Effective immediately?"

"A week... wait, I'm not going to come back to some 2 headed monster running CID am I?"

"Not unless you're talking about me, which I surely hope not," the DCI chuckled.

"Manson," Sam smirked

"We'll keep him in his place."

"Thanks, why though?"

"Why what Sam?"

"Offering leave that quickly or has she been telling you things?"

"We're just concerned that its a response to that case she worked on a few weeks ago," Heaton replied.

Sam sat back, "Wait, what case?"

"You were on your days off, did she not tell you about it?" 

"No, she didn't."

Jack handed Sam a file. "She'd be working hard all day trying to find this 12 year old kid, when she did, he was threatening suicide, had a gun... she was trying to talk him out of it for a good hour... he... shot himself in front of her, she was devastated, covered in his blood... we sent her home."

Sam closed her eyes briefly. "I'm going home. And I'm not answering the phone... ok?"

"Don't worry, we'll leave you for a few days, but call if you need anything ok?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Off you go," Heaton said.

* * *

Things were going so well for Jo... :( Review to let us know what you think! :) xx 


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Please let us know by reviewing!

Author's Note: If you were the person on the bus reading over FaireyGirlC's shoulder, she would very much like you to send her a message!

Dedicated to Lucy - to hinder her essay writing (because she called me a meanie!)

* * *

Sam walked in the living room finding Jo just sat staring at the walls. She moved over towards her slowly and sat down beside her. "Heaton and Jack told me... Oh Jo, why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"About the boy, Jo. I mean I just thought you were ill," Sam frowned.

"I am ill," Jo replied, "I'm over what happened..."

"Yeah and once more, count the flying pigs Jo."

"Sam I swear to you, on that ring I gave you, I _am_ ill."

"Ok, fine. But you aren't over it either."

"I just... I wanted to forget about it..."

"I understand that but Jo, it's me."

"What?"

"I just... I think you should have told me."

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't want you to apologise Jo," Sam hugged her, "Seriously did your ex's do this much of a number on you? Just share once in a blue moon."

Jo held Sam close to her. "They never understood so there was no point talking about it."

"I might not always but I'm always going to try."

"Ok," Jo smiled, kissing Sam's cheek, "Now can I have some TLC?"

"Yeah, a whole weeks worth."

"What?"

"Leave from the powers that be."

"Really?" Jo smirked.

"Yeah a whole week to have you back and smiling."

"Mmm," Jo smiled, "What's the time?"

"Eleven."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Mmm yeah I think I can."

"I phoned the doctor earlier, said she wants to run some tests so I need to go down to the hospital..."

"Want me to hold your hand?"

"Mmm please."

Sam leant back pulling Jo with her "We get ten minutes like this thought, right?"

"Deal," Jo smiled, still rather pale.

"You know I'd feel better if you tried to eat something, like plain crackers or something. And have you been drinking?"

"Yes Guv," Jo smirked.

"Good little solider."

"Do you want a slap cause I'm not completely incapacitated yet you know?"

"No, I can wait a while."

"That's what I thought... Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you yeah?"

"Of course I do Jo. You're a funny little thing sometimes." Sam kissed Jo's forehead "I love you"

"Oi..." Jo said, tapping her lips."Well you are." Sam sighed "Should we be moving?"

"That's not what I meant," Jo sighed, "Where's my proper kiss?"

"Mmm you mean this one?" Sam kissed her nose, "Or this on?" Sam kissed her left cheek, "Or this one?" Sam kissed her right cheek.

Jo wrinkled up her nose. "Don't be mean to me, I'm ill."

Sam smiled, slowly running her eyes over Jo's face. "Right here" Sam cupped Jo's face and began a slow, passionate kiss.

Jo responded equally.

Sam grudgingly broke away from Jo. "Either we leave now or we don't see civilisation for a week."

"The second is appealing, but I really need to get these tests done," Jo replied, "Besides either we go now or tomorrow when its your birthday..."

"Ok, ok I'm moving," Sam sat there, her arms still around Jo.

"We're not getting very far are we?"

"No, not really," Sam smiled and started to move slowly.

"Careful," Jo said, placing her hands over Sam's which were wrapped around her stomach.

"Ahh ok sweetheart," Sam kissed Jo.

Jo kissed Sam back. "Apology accepted."

* * *

Sam pulled into a space and looked over at Jo, she was white as a sheet. "Jo, do you want me to go and get someone to help you inside?"

"I'm ok," Jo insisted.

"Alright, but sit there until I can give you a hand," Sam shook her head.

Jo nodded and waited on Sam coming around. She stepped out of the car and stood up slowly.

"Ok, not going to pass out between here and the first bed I can get you on?"

"Of course not," Jo smiled, "As appealing as the attention sounds."

Sam laughed and walked Jo inside.

Jo kissed Sam's cheek lightly as they stopped inside the hospital.

"So, where are we going?"

"Her office is just around the corner."

"Ok then beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Jo smiled, as she knocked on the door of the doctor's office and stepped inside with Sam.

Sam looked at the doctor and smiled... ever so slightly nervous.

"Right I'm just going to do some blood tests and get them sent off," the doctor said, preparing the tray with the needles and vials in. Jo looked at Sam a little worried. As the doctor began to take the blood, Jo squeezed Sam's hand.

Sam smiled at her, rubbing her thumb over the back of Jo's hand. "It's ok," Sam said.

Jo smiled a little and closed her eyes until the doctor was done.

"I hate to seem rude, but would you mind leaving Jo and I for a second?"

"Jo?" Sam wasn't going anywhere unless Jo wanted her to.

"I'll be ok," Jo said, managing a small smile.

"Ok" Sam kissed Jo's cheek and left, though not moving far, she leant against the wall outside of the office.

Jo was got up onto the small bed to be examined and to have some further tests done. About 10 minutes later the door opened. "Well it all looks good to me," the doctor said, "If you have any more concerns just call ok?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jo smiled as the door was closed, "Hey you."

"Hey, you ok?" Sam's hand immediately found Jo's.

"Yeah," Jo smiled, "Bloods are just a formality."

"Alright" Sam wasn't totally convinced, but Jo was smiling "You going to eat something?"

"Sure," Jo replied, "I'm sorry you had to leave the room."

"Mmm well as long as that's the only room you're kicking me out of," Sam said, watching Jo get into the car, she was still worried but Jo didn't seem that bad at the moment.

Jo smirked a little. "You know what doctors are like, some people may not be comfortable answering questions in front of their partners blah blah blah."

"Charming, you were the one asking if I wanted a slap earlier," Sam squeezed Jo's thigh.

Jo laughed a little, placing her hand over Sam's.

Satisfied that Jo was laughing Sam felt herself slip into a comfortable silence.

"You know I've been thinking..."

"Mmm about?

"Well its pointless isn't it? Us living in two houses..."

"I uhh... I think so too, I just didn't know how to bring it up. And can I point out that you have space to park a car without it being broken into by yobs."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'd like to move into yours," Sam bit her lip as soon as she finished speaking.

"Really? I mean, are you sure?" Jo replied, "You have all your memories in your house."

"I have photo albums and video camera tapes, and boxes. And plenty of room for more, in a nicer house with the love of my life."

"What you mean is you can shift everything into mine because it has more space and you can reach the cupboards in the kitchen so you don't have to starve," Jo smirked.

"Well if you're going to be pedantic." Sam chuckled. "Not getting you anything for Valentine's day," she muttered, pulling into the drive.

"Remind me, are you wanting a birthday present tomorrow?"

"Did I say that I meant spoiling you rotten?"

"Did I say that I meant spoiling _you_ rotten?"

"Impossible."

"And making you the happiest you've ever been?"

"Inside Romeo," Sam gently slapped Jo's bum as she walked past her.

"Oi, I'll get you back for that," Jo said, following Sam inside the house.

* * *

_So, what's wrong with Jo? Let us know what you think it is by reviewing! :) xx_


End file.
